Kidin-Hutran VIII
Kidin-Hutran VIII (b. 1517 BC) was the 107th King of Elam and 61st Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1480-1460 BC. He was the son and heir of Emperor Tan-Ruharater IV. In 1480 he besieged the city of Illubru in the Kingdom of Hilakku and then conquered the capital city of Ura in 1479, forcing it's king to submit. In the same year he moved against the Kingdom of Urkeš. In 1478 his forces besieged the Urkeš-held city of Šubat-Enlil. In 1477 he took Nahur, however his forces were defeated at Šuna and driven out of Nahur in 1476. In 1475 he managed to keep the city of Šubat-Enlil and took Šuna. In 1474 he marched on the city of Urkeš and forced it's king to surrender, making Urkeš into a member nation of the Empire. In 1473 he was approached by representatives of the Ida-Maras confederacy. Their representatives offered their support in battle against Carchemish, in exchange for the city of Nahur which had been an important city of Ida-Maras before it was taken by the King of Urkeš. The Emperor considered their request, however after realising that not guaranteeing territorial integrity to member nations could prove disastrous for the Empire, he rejected their offer in 1472, however offered them ample compensation. The King of Ašnakkum, one of the Kingdoms of Ida-Maras, wanted to agree, however the Kings of Ašlakka and Talhayum refused. This resulted in an internal conflict in Ida-Maras which became a civil war. During the war Kidin-Hutran VIII supported the King of Ašnakkum, providing him with troops and funds in secret, and promising that should his city seceede from Ida-Maras, it would be given status as an Imperial member nation and city state, like the Kingdom of Burundum. The was was cut short in 1471 by an attempted invasion by Carchemish. The Kings of Ida-Maras called a truce and joined forces in repelling the invasion, however the question of relinquishing the city of Nahur was not decided. In 1470, in preparation for his planned invasion of Ellipi, the Emperor invaded the Kingdom of Batir. After a short siege the King of Batir surrendered and the Emperor sacrificed publically to the Goddess of Batir, Batiritum. In 1469 the Emperor sent his men to the Kingdom of Ellipi, a territory which was claimed both by Aššur and the Kingdom of Amat. The King of Ellipi rebelled agains the dominion of both and the Emperor sent his agents to mediate the affair. The Kingdom of Aššur had claims on Ellipi based on tributes it had been receiving, however Amatclaimed having the brother and son of the King of Ellipi as hostages. In 1468 Kidin-Hutran VIII told the Kingdom of Aššur to relinquish their claim on Ellipi, for which King Ila Kabkabuhu II demanded very large compensation, so large it destabilised Elam's economy for the next two years. Then in 1467, after the Amatians returned the hostages to Ellipi, Kidin-Hutran VIII turned on the Medes, proclaiming Ellipi as a member nation of the Empire due to the Ellipians being closely related to the Elamites. This resulted in a war with the Medes of Amat which ended in 1465 with a truce wherein the King of Amat relinquished his claim on Ellipi. The King of Ellipi had doubts about joining the Empire, however the Emperor made it clear he had no choice in the matter. In 1464 he attacked the Kingdom of Tabal, managing to take Ubarbašša and Margana, however the King of Tabal allied himself with the King of Hapalla and drove Kidin-Hutran from his lands in 1463. In 1461 radicals from the remnants of the "Sons of Rashi" attempted to assasinate the Emperor. He remained unharmed, however all the assailants were killed before they could be questioned. The Emperor began a large scale investigation in the west of Elam and in Rashi to discover the men's accomplices, however he died less then a year later after a fever without success. He was succeeded on the throne by his son Chedorlaomer XX.